Dreams
by VampiressAmaya
Summary: 6th chappie in! Be warned, this one is FULL of surprises! Plus a holiday gift for my reviewers thus far! R&Rchanged penname from InuAngl311 and MikoAmaya
1. A Sweet Dream

Dreams  
  
Ok, this is my first ever fan fic, so pleeaassee be nice. Oh, and I have a bunch of homework, housework, and a lot of other stuff to do, so I won't be able to update too quickly *fan girls toss rotten fruit* OK, OK, I'll update as fast as I can *grumbles to herself* even though my brain'll explode *fan girls cheer and InuAngl311 sweatdrops*  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha, but it's nice to dream, ain't it? ^-^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a stormy night, blacker than usual. "Not another night of this," Kagome sighed, as she looked out onto the rain.  
  
"We'll never find the rest of the Shikon shards at this rate," again Kagome sighed.  
  
"Stop your whining, already" said Inuyasha "It won't do us any good if we slip 'n slide out there in the mud when we're trying to beat a demon that's powered with a fragment of the Shikon jewel," he said, looking annoyed that the rain hadn't stopped yet.  
  
"I just hope that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou are alright. Ever since we got separated from them in that forest, I've been a little worried, that's all. And how could you not be worried?" asked Kagome, staring at Inuyasha accusingly.  
  
"Keh, I'm not worried because I'm not weak minded like you," said Inuyasha, slyly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, sweetly, "SIT!" With that, Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, making a big hole where he landed.  
  
"Jeez, woman, I was just kiddin' and warn me next time you go on one of your 'mood swings'!" Inuyasha said, getting out of the hole.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome commanded, as he slammed into the hole already made from Kagome's last command. Again Inuyasha climbed out of the hole, this time silently growling as he crept to where Kagome was.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. Then he saw Kagome's worried face and said sweetly "I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, they can take care of themselves. No little drizzle can stop them." Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "Thanks" she said as she stared directly into his eyes. Suddenly, a clap of thunder echoed across the land. It scared Kagome and she accidentally fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, somewhat embarrassed that a little thunder had scared her. Inuyasha blushed just like Kagome, but instead of letting her go, he hugged her closer to him.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He stared deep into Kagome's eyes and Kagome stared back at him. As the seconds passed, their lips got closer and closer, until finally, they met.  
  
"This can't be happening," Kagome thought, "he still loves Kikyou... Doesn't he?"  
  
As their lips drifted farther apart, they hugged each other closer. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, where she could hear his heart beat going to the same rhythm as hers.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began again, "I...I...I love you." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Maybe... maybe he isn't in love with Kikyou anymore," she thought. "I...love you too," she said, and she felt Inuyasha, not only hugging her, but holding her. Kagome closed her eyes, wishing that this would never end.  
  
"Kagome...," she heard Inuyasha's voice saying, "Kagome? KAGOME!"  
  
Suddenly the romantic night disappeared and she woke up from the happiest moment of her life.  
  
"Man, when you say you're just resting your eyes, you really mean it," said Inuyasha as he interrupted Kagome's sweetest dream.  
  
"It was just a dream?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
"What was just a dream?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Kagome said, denying that she had ever dreamt about Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, the rain's gone," Miroku said creeping over to where Sango was.  
  
"Don't even try it," Shippou said, and Miroku sheepishly sleeked away.  
  
"It's time we get going," said Inuyasha.  
  
As Kagome got on her bike, she was still replaying the dream over in her head. "just a dream," she said to herself.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Inuyasha asked, with a sly look directed towards Kagome.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed.  
  
"You know you snore louder than a demon roars? We tried to wake you up three times!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's dream world was crushed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly, "SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the soaking wet ground, where he made a big splash in a puddle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whad'ya think, that they were goin' to admit their feelings in the first chapter? Yea, right. Dream on *Fan girls run after InuAngl311, throwing whatever they can get their hands on* I promise they'll tell each other latr in the story*gives evil grin* much latr. *ducks as piano goes flying past* anyways, please review! 


	2. Hurt Feelings

Disclaimer: Nope, nope don't have Inu. *hears muffled swears from under the bed* ^-^U nope, uh-uh, no dog demons here *pounces on bed* nope, don't have him...why are you looking at me like that? I'm not crazy...much @.o  
  
Ch.2 Hurt Feelings  
  
"What an idiot," said Shippou, "he should learn to be nicer to Kagome. After all, she's the one who cooks our food, heals Inuyasha's wounds, and she's the only one who can see the Shikon shards, and ouch!"  
  
Inuyasha had hit Shippou on the head, like he usually does.  
  
"Idiot," said Inuyasha, drenched in muddy water.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha braced himself for another dunk in the cold, dirty water. "You're the idiot!"  
  
"Huh? Did I hear her right?" Inuyasha thought, relaxing just a little.  
  
"What did you call me, wench?" Inuyasha exclaimed, growling as came closer to Kagome.  
  
"I said 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT'!" Kagome exclaimed, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"You're nothing but a Shikon detector! You can't even fight your own battles!" Inuyasha exclaimed, heartlessly. Kagome took a step back, trying to register what Inuyasha just said to her.  
  
"Inuyasha! You heartless moron!" Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all exclaimed in unison.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, trying to choke back the tears. She turned around and yelled "INUYASHA! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" With that, Inuyasha fell face first into the mud five times, making a deep hole where he landed. Kagome got on her bike and began riding it in the direction of the Bone-eater's well. She raced through the trees, while her mind was racing even faster. She thought about the dream and how it could never become a reality, as long as Kikyou is still alive, and even then if Inuyasha would still love the already dead priestess. She thought about how immune Inuyasha was to other people's feelings, especially hers. Tears dripped down her face at the thought of losing Inuyasha to a dead girl, and of his disregard of her feelings.  
  
Inuyasha was just recovering from five of Kagome's "sit" commands, when Sango hits him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Kagome's right. You ARE an idiot," said Miroku, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"She started it!" Inuyasha yelled, pathetically (boy, does he need better comebacks).  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Sango asked, angrily, "She said that she would stay with you, even though you're still hung up on Kikyou, and this is how you treat her? By calling her 'a Shikon detector'?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell's your problem today anyway?" Shippou asked, still rubbing the bump that Inuyasha left behind.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the mud puddle, finally thinking about what he said to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome jumped down the well and headed back to her own time.  
  
"I'm home," she said, depressed as she walked into her house.  
  
"You're home early," said Grandpa, "did something happen?" Kagome just sighed in response.  
  
"Sis? Is everything alright? Where's Inuyasha? Didn't he come with you?" Souta asked, confused.  
  
"Come now, Grandpa, Souta. It's time for dinner. Well, I bet you're tired, right, Kagome? Let me get a bath ready for you," said Mama, noticing Kagome's depressed expression.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said in a somber tone.  
  
After the nice warm bath, Kagome let herself flop face first into the soft mattress.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked herself. "Inuyasha has called me things before, but nothing that really hurt, like today. I wonder what his problem is. **sigh** ," she said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if I hurt Kagome's feelings. Did I make her cry?" Inuyasha asked himself as he sat up on the branch of his favorite tree. "I don't want her to cry because of me. Maybe I did say something wrong," he thought. He replayed everything over in his head. He hadn't realized that he said such hurtful words. "Maybe I should go talk to her," he said to himself.  
  
"Damn right, you should go talk to her," said Keade. Keade surprised Inuyasha and he fell out of the tree.  
  
"What the hell do you want, hag?" Inuyasha said, grumbling.  
  
"You should go apologize and bring her back. No matter how much you hate to admit it, you need Kagome, don't you?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"Keh, I don't know what you're talking about," said Inuyasha, turning away from Keade, so she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about, hanyou," she said as she turned to walk into the village. Inuyasha glanced back, and as soon as Keade was gone, he left to go to Kagome's time, to bring her back.  
  
He leapt from tree branch to tree branch, heading towards the Bone-eater's Well. "I hope she isn't still mad at me," he thought to himself, as he leapt into the well.  
  
Inuyasha Leapt out of the well and silently went to Kagome's window. There, he saw Kagome sleeping soundly. He opened her window and crept inside. He slowly crept up to her bed and stared at her peaceful body.  
  
"I wonder if she's dreaming about me, "he thought.  
  
"Inu...ya...sha," Kagome said, still sleeping.  
  
"I'm here," he whispered into her ear. "Osuwari," she said. At that, Inuyasha fell flat on her carpet.  
  
"Why, you," said Inuyasha, as he got up from the ground with rug burns on his face and his ears twitching. He stared at the still sleeping Kagome and cooled down.  
  
He noticed a little space on her bed, so he crept next her and whispered "I'm sorry," into her ear. Kagome stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Instead, she rolled over and hugged Inuyasha, then fell into another soundless slumber. Inuyasha, a little embarrassed, held Kagome in his arms and fell asleep beside her.  
  
"I love you...Inuyasha," said Kagome, still dreaming. Inuyasha held her tighter, as if responding to her affection and they both fell into a sweet sleep.  
  
Yes, I know that my chapters are really short, but I get writer's block a lot, so whad'ya expect?*gets hit in the head with a book on writing* OK, who threw that?!  
  
Soooo, whad'ya think? *total silence* Oh, come on. I'm not that bad, am I? *fan girls cough and she sweatdrops* oh, well*sigh*. Please review (nicely). Like I said, its my first story so, please no flames. 


	3. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Why do u people keep insisting that I have Inuyasha? I never owned him and I never will! fake tears There, are u happy now? When will the madness end?! fake sob U people are so hurtful!  
  
Chapter 3: Awakenings  
  
Kagome woke early the next morning to find herself in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Na...nani?" Kagome thought to herself, not noticing that she had her arms around him too.  
  
"I...I thought I was just a Shikon detector to him," she thought. Then she realized what she just said.  
  
"Kagome no baka, he'll never feel the way you do. He just came to bring you back to find more shards." She almost cried at the thought, but held back her tears. Then Inuyasha shifted a little and twitched his ears. Kagome smiled slightly when she remembered the first day they met. She had had the strangest urge to rub his ears when she saw him, sleeping like a little puppy against the tree.  
  
"Those ears are so kawaii," Kagome giggled softly, careful not to wake the sleeping puppy...her sleeping puppy. Inuyasha twitched his ears again and she couldn't fight the urge any longer. She reached up and began to gently rub his ears.  
  
"They're so soft," giggled Kagome in her thoughts. Then Inuyasha shifted and pulled Kagome closer to him, still sound asleep. Kagome blushed and tried to pull away, but he held her closely and refused to let her go. Kagome blushed again and gave up trying to get away. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then there was another noise, like a dull roar coming from his chest.  
  
"Is he...purring?" Kagome thought, puzzled. "Can dog youkai do that?"  
  
There was no doubt about it. Inuyasha, the super macho I'll-bite-your-head- off-if-you-get-to-close-to-me dog youkai, was purring! This made Kagome giggle and she finally relaxed in his arms. She looked up and noticed him smiling in his sleep. This made her smile too and she rested her head on his chest once again and slowly drifted back to sleep  
  
Inuyasha slowly began to wake up and noticed a familiar scent. A scent that filled him with feelings no words could ever explain.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to the sleeping beauty he held in his arms. His heart almost jumped in his throat. She was resting her head on his chest and he held her in place.  
  
"Na...nani? How did I...What did she..." Inuyasha flushed, slowly removing his arms from around her. Kagome stirred a little and Inuyasha stopped and put his arms around her once again and she relaxed.  
  
"How am I going to get out of this one?" Inuyasha thought to himself. A cool breeze blew through the open window and the sunlight through the leaves caressed Kagome's face and hair, making her appear like a sleeping angel to Inuyasha...his sleeping angel.  
  
"Damn, she's gorgeous," thought Inuyasha, brushing a piece of stray hair from his beauty's face. This made Kagome smile and nuzzled her head against his chest. Inuyasha smiled and blushed at the same time.  
  
He stared in awe at the gorgeous creature lying next to him. He couldn't fight the urge any longer. He gently ran his fingers through her raven black hair.  
  
"Heh, soft as silk," Inuyasha thought to himself, smiling. Kagome smiled and nuzzled again.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered again, this time leaning down he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry..."  
  
At this, Kagome hugged him around his waist, still smiling.  
  
"I guess that means she forgives me," smiled Inuyasha, running his fingers through her silken black hair again.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha heard Ms. Higurashi call.  
  
"Shit," thought Inuyasha, hearing Kagome's mom coming up the stairs to her room.  
  
Inuyasha slowly removed his arms from Kagome and got off the bed, quickly jumping out the window, but not before he gave Kagome one last kiss on her forehead. Ms. Higurashi entered her daughter's room and walked over to her.  
  
"Kagome, sweat heart, it's time for school," she said, gently shaking Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, then she looked around, trying to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Come downstairs for breakfast once you get dressed, k?" Ms. Higurashi asked, sweetly.  
  
Kagome nodded, still not awake enough to supply a worded answer. Ms. Higurashi smiled and closed the door behind her as she left Kagome's room. Kagome stretched and got out of bed, still thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe it was another dream," she sighed, not knowing that Inuyasha was watching her from the tree.  
  
InuAngl311: Awwww...that was so sweet -  
  
Kagome: blush Inuyasha, I had no idea.  
  
Inuyasha: blush Na...nani?! I would never do that to you, woman! To mushy.  
  
Kagome: Osuwari.  
  
Inuyasha: slams into carpet What the hell was that for, wench?!  
  
Kagome: Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!  
  
Inuyasha: slams into carpet 5 times...agiain .;  
  
InuAngl311: sweatdrops -U ...you should be nicer to Kagome, Inu.  
  
Inuyasha: gets in her face Shut it, woman T.T  
  
InuAngl311: sweatdrops again uh...Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, Osuwari -.-;  
  
Inuyasha: falls face first...again .; ...  
  
InuAngl311: Thank you -  
  
Kagome: nods  
  
InuAngl311: In the next chappie there's gonna be a few surprises and Kikyo might show up so, keep on R&R, c'yaz next time waves - 


	4. Realizations and a Past Unforgiven

Ok, ok, I know. Some ppl don't like the mushy stuff or "fluff" well, guess wat... TOO BAD!!! ::evil laugh:: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough, choke, wheeze:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am the ruler of the ebil fluffyness! Bow down to my sugary sweet story line! HAHAHA!!! ::crickets:: ...ahem...anyway, there will b more adventure and drama and killing and... blood... ::sigh:: -.-'  
  
Disclaimer: ::growl:: I HATE THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER THINGY!!! DON'T U PPL UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA?!!...as painful as that is... ::sniff-sniff::  
  
Chapter 4: Realizations and A Past Unforgivin  
  
Kagome got dressed quickly, oblivious to the hanyou that was watching her from the tree outside her own window. ::crack:: the tree branch cracked under Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"......shit....." he thought as the branch snapped and fell to the ground, him with it. ::CRASH:: The hanyou fell to the ground, the tree branch barely an inch away from hitting him right in the face.  
  
"x.x;;; Well,that didn't go as expected..." he said, unaware that Kagome was glaring at him from her window. Then, he looked up and saw her stare. The same evil stare that always meant the same thing.  
  
"OO; ohhh shit..." he thought as Kagome glared at him. Then came the enevitable words.  
  
"Inuyasha!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!" Kagome yelled from her window, as the hanyou slammed into the ground four times, creating a fairly large hole in the pavement.  
  
Kagome came out of the house, ready for school and stomped past Inuyasha, who was still lying in the hole.  
  
"X.x;;; ....ugh..." Inuyasha managed to say, as Kagome stopped and shot an evil look at him again, blushing like crazy.  
  
"oo; eep..." squeaked Inuyasha, a famous last word.  
  
"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!!!!!" Kagome yelled, watching the hanyou plumit to the ground again, making the hole he was already in twice as deep. Kagome then stomped off, making her way to school, unaware that an unwelcome visitor was coming from the Bone-eaters Well.  
  
After a few tests and exams, Kagome was tired and watched the clock for the school bell to ring to go home. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her. She looked over to the window, and saw two golden eyes staring at her. Golden eyes that were accompanied by a pair of kawaii white doggy ears. She smiled slightly, then shook it off, remembering those same golden eyes staring at her through her window when she was getting dressed. She glared at the hanyou from her seat and Inuyasha cringed a little.  
  
"::sweatdrop:: Yup...she's still mad at me...oo;" Inuyasha thought as the school bell rang to end the torture for the day. Kagome came out of the school, slightly relieved to be out of there. Inuyasha leapt down next to her, with the red baseball hat on his head, to conceal his dog ears. Kagome shot him an evil glance (the kind of glance that if looks could kill, Inuyasha would be dead on the spot).  
  
"Oh, c'mon...you can't be mad at me forever, can you?" Inuyasha asked. (oh, boy. he doesnt learn does he? -.-')  
  
"OSUWARI!" yelled Kagome, "Does that answer your question?" said Kagome, still glaring at the hanyou who now layed face flat on the pavement. For the rest of the walk home, Inuyasha stayed a fair distance behind Kagome, for fear of her sitting him again and getting her more angry than she already was. When they came to the steps of the old shrine, Kagome stopped and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha. I forgive you..." Kagome said, without a glance back at the blinking hanyou. Then she turned back slightly and gave him a reasurring smile. Inuyasha blinked and smiled back, then realizing what he did, he shook the smile off and turned his head the other way and closed his eyes, smirking just a bit.  
  
"I don't care if you do forgive me, woman. We got a job to do and whether you like it or not, you're coming back with me..." Inuyasha smirked and opened one eye to look at her. Kagome shot a glare at him and Inuyasha cringed, getting ready for the fateful command. Kagome then smiled and laughed a little. Inuyasha blinked and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"No...you're coming back with me Inuyasha..." came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome as instinct to protect her. They both looked to where the voice came from and Inuyasha's eyes widened. He recognized the scent and voice...  
  
"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered. The figure emerged from the shadows, and there stood the dead miko herself. Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha, who was still staring wide-eyed at the spiteful miko. Kagome's heart sunk and she looked back at Kikyo.  
  
"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, now staring at the miko too. Kikyo cackled.  
  
"It is simple, foolish girl. You are my reancarnation, are you not? And you are able to leap between time periods, yes?" Kikyo smirked.  
  
"Y-yes, but you need a shard of Shikon no Tama to make it work..." Kagome said, as Inuyasha still stood there, like a statue. Kikyo cackled again and held out an almost complete Shikon no Tama. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"W-where did you get that?!" Kagome yelled, become more anrgy and fustrated by the minute.  
  
"It was a gift..." Kikyo smiled at her tempermental reancarnation.  
  
"From who?!" Kagome yelled again, glaring at the undead miko.  
  
"Why, from none other than Naraku himself..." Kikyo smirked, looking at Inuyasha for his reaction. Inuyasha snapped out of his Kikyo-induced trance and growled.  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled. Suddenly, Kikyo took her bow and pulled an arrow from behind her back, aiming it at Kagome and pulled back on the arrow. Kikyo smirked as she let go and the arrow headed straight for Kagome's heart.  
  
InuAngl311: Sorry I have to leave you pplz on a cliffhanger, but i love to build up suspense n-n  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...you are going to save me...aren't you?  
  
Inuyasha: ::deep trance:: Kikyo...  
  
Kagome: ::anime vein and glare:: TT" Inuyasha...OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyasha: ::slams into the carpet, looks up with a rugburn and glares at Kagome:: =T T=  
  
InuAngl311: ::sweatdrop:: be nice you guys...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: ::glare at InuAngl311:: T.T stay out of this!!!  
  
InuAngl311: ::hides behind Kikyo, thinking she's an ugly statue::  
  
Kikyo: ahem! ::shoots evil stare at InuAngl311::  
  
InuAngl311: ::looks up at Kikyo:: OO AHHH!!! ZOMBIE!!! ::runs like hell and hides under her bed:: EVIL!!! O.O!  
  
Kikyo: ::falls anime style and torches bed:: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FEAR ME!  
  
InuAngl311: :: grabs flame thrower and grins evilly at Kikyo:: :)  
  
Kikyo: OO;; ::runs like hell::  
  
InuAngl311: ::swings flame thrower around and torches stuff, then chases after Kikyo with an evil grin:: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: ::still fight and dont notice that the house is burning down::  
  
InuAngl311: ::still chases Kikyo around with the flame thrower:: Please review! I promise I'll update soon (if i don't get writers block nn;; ) See ya next time!! Come 'ere you little witch!! ::chases Kikyo with flame thrower again as Kikyo screams:: 


	5. Sacrifices

YAY!! I finally had some time to write this chapter! I haven't had any time at all lately to continue Dreams. Gomen!! I've just started high school and I'm SUPER busy x.x;;; Every time I sit down to write the next chapter, I forget what I was going to write x.X;; ::has a bad memory:: n.n;; Anyway, here's the 5th chapter, and sorry it took so long. Xx;

Note: Some of the words I put in my story are Japanese, so here are some of the meanings for those of you who don't know:

_Osuwari! -_Sit!

_Gomen_-Sorry.

_Aishiteru _(I think I spelt that right x.x;)- I love you.

_Hanyou_- Half-demon

Disclaimer: ::glares:: WHAT did I say about the disclaimer?!? GRRRRRR... ::looks behind her and sees police swinging handcuffs:: oo; ::gulps:: I-I mean, I don't own Inuyasha, hehe n.n;

(Recap) Kikyo pulled the string on the bow back, aiming the arrow straight at Kagome's chest. Kikyo smirked at the fact Inuyasha was till frozen in shock, and couldn't possibly get to Kagome in time. Without another thought, she let the arrow fly, loving every second of it. The arrow headed straight to where Kagome's heart was, and Inuyasha was still frozen, as if under a spell.

(start) Inuyasha finally snapped out of his Kikyo-induced daze and realized that his Shikon-seeking partner was in danger. He ran in front of Kagome with his demon speed and took the arrow in the chest, where Kikyo had intended to hit Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. Inuyasha fell motionless to the ground. Kagome fell to her knees, beside the hanyou, unable to speak.

Kikyo's eyes widened for a minute. She thought that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to save Kagome in time. Apparently, she was wrong. Kikyo then thought about this strange twist of fate and smirked once again. She had finally taken her revenge on the hanyou who had betrayed her love and trust so many years before, unknowing that Naraku was the one who had turned Inuyasha and herself against one another.

"Heh..what a pitiful way to die." Kikyo said, looking at Inuyasha, still smiling to herself.

"To sacrifice yourself for this wench..I truly expected better of you, Inuyasha." She looked down at him with pity, and then turned her gaze toward Kagome, giving a cold stare.

Kagome clenched her fist and teeth.

"..You..Bitch" Said Kagome, standing up, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You self-centered, wench" Kagome said, lifting her head and giving Kikyo a cold glare. Kikyo blinked; she had never heard Kagome say anything like that before.

"Inuyasha still cared about you..and you" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, she was so angry. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. This made Kikyo smirk and laugh.

"So, you loved the hanyou, did you?" Kikyo sneered.

"Heh..both of you are pitiful fools. Inuyasha was in love with me, you were in love with Inuyasha, and I despised him" She laughed.

"If only the half-breed could see that, but it's too late now." Kikyo smirked and laughed once again.

Kagome had enough. She picked up her bow and arrows and aimed it at Kikyo, who was too busy in her own bliss to notice. Kagome pulled back the string and took careful aim.

"FUCK YOU, YOU 2-FACED, BACK-STABBING, EVIL BITCH FROM HELL!!!!" Kagome yelled, letting the arrow fly, whizzing towards Kikyo.

Kikyo finally snapped out of it 2 seconds before the arrow hit its target. It pierced Kikyo right in the chest, where she had intended to hit Kagome. Kikyo's eyes widened, as she fell to the ground. She felt her soul being released from her body and saw as it returned into Kagome.

Kagome stepped back from the force of the rest of her soul entering her body. When the soul was fully transferred, Kagome felt rejuvenated and looked at Kikyo. Kagome then walked over to her and looked down on her with pity.

Suddenly, Kikyo reached up and pulled Kagome down, smiling. Kagome gripped an arrow in her hand, ready if Kikyo tried anything.

"Thank..you.." Kikyo whispered, smiling weakly up at Kagome. Kagome blinked, then smiled softly back. Kikyo slowly closed her eyes, as her smile disappeared and her grip on Kagome's sleeve loosened.

Kagome stood up and watched as Kikyo's body turned back into it's original forms: Clay and ashes. A soft breeze blew and swept Kikyo's remains away, as a blue-ish white light came from them. It was Kikyo's own spirit. The spirit flew around Kagome and seemed to whisper something. Kagome closed her eyes and listened.

"..I understand." Kagome said, opening her eyes again and looking at Inuyasha. Kikyo's spirit flew over to Inuyasha and Kagome followed. She knelt down beside him and placed her hands on his chest, where the arrow had hit, and whispered what sounded like a spell. The spirit then went in Inuyasha's body, where Kagome had her hands and his body started to glow a blue-ish light.

Kagome chanted a few more words and took her hands off his chest, watching the light become a bright white, then fade. She held Inuyasha's hand, hoping and waiting. After a few seconds passed, Kagome felt Inuyasha hold her hand and looked at his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome, who had tears streaming down her face.

He sat up, still looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in disbelief. She hugged him tightly, almost making him fall back.

".." Inuyasha said nothing, just hugged back, tightly.

"..It's ok, Kagome. I'm here." Inuyasha said, after a few seconds passed. Kagome just buried her face in his shoulder, letting the last of the tears fall. Inuyasha looked around and realized that Kikyo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Kagome, what happened to Kikyo?" He questioned, releasing the hug and looking Kagome in the eyes.

".." Kagome looked down. She hadn't thought about what Inuyasha would think if she killed Kikyo.

"Tell me." Inuyasha said, seeing the troubled look on Kagome's face.

"..I..I killed.." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She was afraid of what Inuyasha might think or do.

"..you killed her?!" Inuyasha asked, raising his voice.

Ok, I'm leaving you guys on another cliff-hanger n.n; ::dodges a shoe:: Gomen!! I'll try to update sooner! ..If I have time. ::dodges as a pointy object come flying past her:: OK! Ok. I'll update as soon as possible x.x; but I got A LOT of work to do..::watches as the audience toss rotten fruit and shoes in the air and catch them:: oo; ::gulps:: C-ya next time!..hopefully oo; ::runs, ducks and dodges as random objects get thrown at her::


	6. Surprise!

Oh, my God! I had no idea you guys liked my story so much! ::sniff-sniff:: Thank you so much for your kind reviews and emails n.n I'm sorry I haven't been updating my story as often as I should, I've been buried in school work, projects, tests, homework, and also very busy with the holidays. Ok, enough with my ramblings, on with the story! (By the way, there's a special holiday surprise at the end of the chappie for all of the people who reviewed! But don't you peek! And as an extra bonus to my loyal Dreams fans, this chappie will be extra long! Enjoy! n.n)

Disclaimer: UGH! I cannot express enough how much I hate this thingy! ::sniff:: It's just another reminder that I don't own Inuyasha ::lip quiver:: People are so…so…hateful!! ::sob::

Last time in Dreams

"Kagome, what happened to Kikyo?" He questioned, releasing the hug and looking Kagome in the eyes.

"…" Kagome looked down. She hadn't thought about what Inuyasha would think if she killed Kikyo.

"Tell me." Inuyasha said, seeing the troubled look on Kagome's face.

"…I…I killed…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She was afraid of what Inuyasha might think or do.

"…you killed her?!" Inuyasha asked, raising his voice.

Dreams: Chapter 6

Surprise!

Kagome looked down, blushing faintly and tears filling her eyes with her bangs over shadowing most of her face, but Inuyasha didn't notice how bad she felt. He was more concerned with what happened to his un-dead lover.

He looked at Kagome with anger rising. "ANSWER ME!!" He demanded. Kagome cringed at this. Something was wrong. Inuyasha never sounded like this, even if she _did_ kill Kikyo.

She looked up at Inuyasha cautiously and noticed that his eyes were starting to turn a reddish color.

_Oh Kami! It can't be! He can't be turning into a demon!_ She looked down where Tetsusaiga (sp?) was and gasped. _It's pulsating! No! Please, Inuyasha. Not now, not in my time!_

She reached up and tried to hug Inuyasha, but she was met by his claws digging into her arms. Frightfully, she looked into his eyes and found that they had turned completely red! She could feel his claws become longer and sharper as they dug deeper into her flesh, drawing her blood.

"Itai!" She cried, almost screaming the words from the pain she was in. This made the youkai Inuyasha smirk, revealing vampire-like fangs and two purple demon markings on his cheeks.

Kagome gasped, her heart racing. Had she done the wrong thing by killing Kikyo?

This question was answered by claws.

Inuyasha swung his claws at her and left deep gashes across her chest. He smirked once more and let her fall to the ground. Soon she was lying in a small pool of her own blood. She looked up at Inuyasha weakly and desperately.

"In..u..ya..sha.." She breathed, her eyes crying out for help. He merely looked down upon her in a cold glare. One usually worn by Sesshomaru.

"Pathetic." He finally spoke, but in a deep voice. He walked away and headed towards Kagome's house while saying "Your family…will be next." There was no emotion in his voice.

"No…" Kagome breathed softly, just before blacking out.

--------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by a bright light. She slowly sat up, expecting a great amount of pain, but it never came. She looked down at herself and found that she was fully healed. Not only that, but she was wearing a silver-ish white dress that had a light blue cloth going from over the left shoulder, crossing diagonally over her chest and wrapping around her waist with a little extra hanging off of her right hip and down to her ankle. She was bear-foot and had light lavender flowers in her hair that complimented her raven waves.

She looked around and saw beautiful scenery. To her left was a spring that sparkled in the sun with a small waterfall cascading into it. Around the spring were various types of flowers that together, made a beautiful bouquet. There were trees all around and healthy green grass. In the trees she could hear the birds singing their sweet melodies and the grass swayed slightly in the light breeze.

Kagome had never seen such a beautiful place like this.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. Someone answered for her.

"You're where all people go when one life ends," said a man's voice. Kagome jumped up, surprised.

"W-who's there?" She asked, looking around frantically.

"Relax, Kagome," said the voice, coming closer "I'm here to help you."

Out of the trees came a tall, handsome youkai. He had long raven black hair that was tied into a low ponytail and sky blue eyes. He stood about 6'1" and had a black tail that looked like Kouga's with the ears of Sesshomaru. On his cheeks were two dark purple demon markings and on his forehead was a demon marking that looked like a backwards version of Sesshomaru's with a small sakura blossom in the middle of it.

"Do you remember me, sweetheart?" He asked. Kagome blinked.

"Sweetheart?" She asked, confused. "Do I know you?" At this, the youkai blinked twice and laughed.

"Of course you do," he said with a smile "but I figured that you wouldn't remember me. I died when you were only 50 years old." Kagome's eyes got wide and she sweat dropped.

"50?! Are you nuts?! I'm only 15!"

"Maybe in human years you appear that age, but you are really 230, my dear."

(Kagome's expression looks like this right now: O.O;;;;; )

"230?!? I'm not a demon! I'm human!"

The youkai shook his head and sighed. "What have you been telling her, Akia?" He said to himself. Kagome raised an eyebrow, sweat dropped and backed away a little. _This youkai is totally nuts! How the hell am I going to get out of this??_

The youkai looked back at Kagome and blinked. "Oh, sorry. Your mother must have changed her name as well." At this, Kagome was getting aggravated.

"Ok, I had it! Tell me who you are and how the hell you know my name and my mother!" She demanded.

"Heh, feisty as ever I see. Ok, ok. I'll tell you, but you'd better sit down for this one." He said, smiling and sitting down, patting the spot on the grass next to him.

Kagome hesitantly walked over and sat down next to him, making sure to keep her eye open for this youkai. Who knows what he might do.

"First off," he started "my name is Hiroto and I know your name because you're my daughter, Kagome." Kagome's jaw practically dropped to the ground

"I'm your…daughter??" Kagome asked in disbelief. Hiroto merely nodded and continued.

"Akia is your mother's real name and believe it or not, she's a youkai just as you and I are. I am a youkai of nature. I can control the elements as well as plants and ground we are sitting on right now. Your mother is a wolf youkai and has a special power to talk to animals. It's true that you're the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo, that's why you have miko powers." Kagome sat there and tried to take all this in, trying to understand why her mother hadn't told her any of this.

Hiroto saw Kagome's expression. "Your mother didn't tell you because she was afraid someone might come after you if they ever found out what you where. And she didn't want to tell you about me because it would bring back painful memories that she doesn't want to relive."

"But, what _am_ I? I mean, what kind of youkai am I?" She asked, looking into her father's eyes.

"You, my dear," he said, placing one hand on her cheek and smiling "are a mixture of us. You have the appearance of a wolf youkai, except you have wolf ears when you are in your true form. Sort of like Inuyasha's ears. You have the powers of both your mother and I, along with miko powers and some of your own abilities you will find out later. But, if you want the technical name for your youkai, you are an elemental wolf youkai."

"I'm an elemental wolf youkai…" Kagome repeated, still trying to process all of this. Suddenly, she smiled. "Sounds awesome to me!"

Hiroto laughed. "Good. Now, we need to get you back to where you belong."

Kagome smiled and hugged her father. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you, dad."

He hugged back and smiled, stroking his daughter's hair gently "As am I."

Hiroto then let her go and waved his hand around her, creating a light blue mist. Before completely disappearing into the mist, Kagome called out "I love you, Daddy!" Hiroto smiled and called back "I love you too, my angel!" Then, Kagome was gone from that place and Hiroto kept smiling to himself while walking back into the trees.

"Good luck, my daughter."

-------------------------

Kagome woke with a start and found herself back in her own time and clothes, but she was completely healed. She looked around.

"Was that all a dream?" she asked herself, looking up at the clouds.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and looked in the direction it came from. _It came from the shrine! No! Momma, Souta, Grandpa! I'm coming!_

She ran to the shrine and found herself running faster than ever before! It was like she was with Inuyasha!

_It wasn't a dream! I AM an elemental wolf youkai!_ She smirked and concentrated while running._ If what Dad said was true, then I should be able to transform into my TRUE form…_

She took a deep breath and imagined herself as a youkai. Suddenly, she had black wolf ears with purple tips instead of human ears, long claws, fangs, and a black wolf's tail with purple at the end. On her cheeks were two pale pink demon markings and on her forehead was a light lavender version of her father's demon marking. Her eyes had turned a sky blue and her hair had become longer and wavier with thin purple streaks in it.

She arrived at the scene in a matter of seconds (yes, the transformation only took that long) where she found Inuyasha tearing the house and shrine up.

She sighed and yelled the dreaded words.

"OSUWARI!"

"Frmaghnph!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground harder than ever before. 12 feet under, to be exact.

Kagome blinked and her ears twitched a little. "Hmmm…I'm a youkai, so that means I'm stronger than before, so my **_Osuwari_**s are more powerful."

"Grayrfhih!!!" Inuyasha slammed another 12 feet under.

Kagome twitched her ears and looked into the Inuyasha-made crater. "Whoops! Gomen, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to say **_Osuwari_**."

"Gyaknafrhgnk!!"

"Gomen!!" Yelled Kagome down the 36 feet deep crater. She giggled. _Hmm…this might be fun! _She smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------

Woo! Another Chappie finished. Surprising, eh? Hence the title n.n Now, for the holiday gift I promised. I'm going to thank each of you personally.

**Amineme**: I'm glad you liked the first chappie! There's 5 more for ya n.n

**Tb:** Thank you ::sweet smile:: I'm not sure how it'll end yet, but I gots some ideas :P

**Pinayazngrl:** I'm glad you like it, and maybe Inuyasha _will_ tell Kagome she loves him, but who knows? You know how stubborn Inu-sama can be. Thank you!

**Martina-sama:** Thank you, thank you for both reviews. I hope ya like what's comin' up! n.n;

**kagome1312: **Yeah, who would have guessed? I guess Inu-sama has a softer side after all. :)

**Shorty:** Thank you so much! Ya know, I showed my first few chappies to my friends and they picked at it :(

**Jesse:** Thankies! n.n.

**remix-69er:**n.n ;;; Yeah, I like fluff too. Thanks!

**freaky-hanyou:** I feel the same way about Kikyo. DIE, KIKYO, DIE!! BURN IN HELL AND TAKE NARAKU WITH YA! :: torches the clay pot, hell-woman:: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! … ::cough:: Thanks for reviewin' n.n;;

**Kikome:** …Um…okaaaayyy… ::backs away slowly:: Thanks for reviewing? ::runs out of the room::

**Mokana-chan: **Thanks so much! And I'll read your stories as soon as I can By the way, I love Kag/Sess. And yep, I leave cliff-hangers. Builds up the suspense a little and keeps ya interested, don't it? :D Sorry, I'll try to keep the cliffies down to a min.

**Sakuri: **::blink-blink:: Okay, I welcome flames, but how am I not supposed to take offense to that? O.o; Um…thanks?

**TaKeMyPaInAwAy:** YES! KIKYO **MUST** DIE! We Kagome fans must ban together and kill Kikyo! CAST HER INTO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL AND LET THE DEMONS FEAST ON WHAT'S LEFT OF HER BODY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough, choke, wheeze:: HAHAHAHA!!! …Thanks for reviewing .

**Inuyasha's Priestess:** ::Blink:: Thanks n.n;;;

**BubbleGumYumYum:** Thanks n.n I'll update as soon as I can for each chappie. By the way, I **love **your penname e-e

**Garion:** ::kisses back:: Thanks for reviewing, sweetie ;) Love you

**Bishie Chaser:** Thank you! And I will update ASAP. n.n;

**kagome-05: **o.o Wow, I'm happy that you like my story that much e.e Thanks

**Jenna Cabral:** Wow. I didn't know everybody liked my story that much to email me personally. Thank you so much. It means a lot n-n

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie! Not what ya expected, eh? I know, I'm evil e.e; I apologize if I don't update that soon, but like I said in the beginning ::points up:: I'm buried in work, but I promise I'll update ASAP. Happy holidays, everyone! ::walks away singing Sleigh Ride::


End file.
